WHAT ABOUT BRIAN WHAT IF THERE WAS A THIRD SEASON
by LisaW1967
Summary: The show was suppose to have a 3rd season and it leaves you with a cliff hanger with Brian knocking at Laura's door she opens the door and the show ends second season that way so this story will be a what if there was a season 3 what could have happened
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT ABOUT BRIAN**

**IF THERE WAS A 3RD SEASON**

**CHAPTER 1**

The show was suppose to have a 3rd season and it leaves you with a cliff hanger with Brian knocking at Laura's door she opens the door and the show ends second season that way so this story will be a what if there was a season 3 what could have happened

A brief history of the show which only lasted 2 seasons 32-year-old Brian Davis is living the life of a single guy in Venice Beach California. During the 1st season, he is the only bachelor left in his group of friends. His best friend, lawyer Adam Hillman, recently got engaged to his long-time girlfriend Marjorie, a girl Brian is secretly in love with and whom Adam was planning to break up with. Another friend, Dave Greco, who is co-founder with Brian of _Zap Monkey_, a company that designs and produces video games, cannot wait to welcome Brian into the marriage club, as Dave has been married to Deena for thirteen years and has three daughters. Brian's older sister, record executive Nicole has recently married Italian model Angelo Varzi. During the 2nd we see that Nicole is pregnant, but unfortunately, Angelo ends up getting killed in a car accident before daughter Bella is born.

During season 1 and 2 Dave and Deena have an on again off again marriage trying to figure out if they should be married or not. Brian has his own journey to find romance. He wants to have that picture-perfect relationships that his friends always seemed to have but as the show progressed he sees that his friends are tested and the relationships are revealed for what they truly are, not always so perfect. He always seems to pick the girls who end up not being the right kind to marry or settle down with and usually the six week mark he starts to find fault with whomever he is with and the relationship fails He does have a relationship with Bridget Keller and that seems to be great for a while they move in but after a few episodes that falls apart too because of Bridget's feels Brian has to many fear of commitment issues and her Jealousy of the 2 women, Stephanie and Laura that live in the downstairs apartment. Stephanie is the blonde Model Actress sort of self centered type which Brian goes to right away.

He has a good friendship with her roommate studious brunette Laura who is a psychology major. She seems to have a handle on Brian pretty well he is the good guy everybody's friend who seems to put himself last and can't say no to anyone. No one seems to look out for him and she seems to be the one who wants to do that. Unfortunately he is dating her roommate the actress who is completely self absorbed. Brian seems to realize by the end of Season 2 that it may be Laura not Stephanie that he wants to be with. In what ended up as the series finale, Dave and Deena's plans for a secret getaway to renew their wedding vows turns chaotic. Meanwhile, Brian and Adam's babysitting duties for Dave and Deena's daughters are interrupted when Brian's boss Natasha shows up with a work emergency.

Brian calls on Stephanie to look after the girls, but when a crisis happens Stephanie while babysitting has a callback on one of her roles she was up for so takes the girls with her to the studio and leaves them in the hall and they disappear, he realizes that Laura is the one he should have asked to help., because this happens while she is left alone with the girls Brian has gone back to his apartment or rather the downstairs apartment talking with Laura. He finally realizes she has feelings for him they have a little kiss but before it could go any further, Brian's cell phone rings it is Stephanie telling Brian she lost the girls they race to the Studio. While Brian and Stephanie are speaking to the police it is Laura who finds the girls. As they are relieved Brian consoles Stephanie hugging her. Laura walks back to her car Brian runs over to her she tells him it is ok stay with Stephanie. Brian follows Stephanie back to Dave and Deena's to drop off the girls Stephanie goes off to some other appointment after that and Brian heads home.

**This is how Season three could have began**

Brian pulls up to the apartment building He sits there for a while, he thinks to himself.**"**Why couldn't I see it before?**"** _He thinks back to earlier in the day while he was at Dave and Deena's Natasha (His boss) was there and they were trying to get some work done while the girls were playing Pretty Pretty Princess with him dressing him up in princess jewelry and the tiara and the whole bit. _

_Natasha said _**_"_**_I don't understand why you are doing that,_**_"_**

_He told her. _**_"_**_Come on really, I live for this I can't wait to do this someday with my own kids._**_"_**

_Natasha responded back, _**_"_**_You know that's not true, if it were you would be doing that by now. I have seen the kind of girls you date they are always the ones that are not the marriage material._**_"_****_"_**Maybe Natasha was right. It's Laura I should be with not Stephanie. **"** He gets out of the car. He sees that Stephanie's car isn't there but Laura's is and the downstairs light is on.

**The downstairs apartment**

Brian slowly walks to the door and knocks. Laura answers and it is obvious she has been crying.

Brian asks, **"**Can I come in?**"**

Laura says, **"**Stephanie isn't here.**"**

** "**I didn't come to see Stephanie, I came to see you. We need to talk or more importantly finish where we left off earlier.**" **

Laura started to say, **"**Brian what about Stephanie she is my friend and she…..**"**

Brian stopped her from finishing the sentence He held on to her and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her for a very long time they were both breathless when they finally stopped.

**"**Wow**"** she says.

Brian tells her what Natasha has said to him earlier. "I know she is right I didn't see it until she said it. You know I think that you are just like me in a lot of ways always everyone's friend never wanting to say no or be the bad guy or hurt anyone's feelings. I dated Stephanie partly because well she is Stephanie the super hot chick not to say that you aren't but well you know what I mean. After the first few days though, when I realized she wasn't what I wanted I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just stayed with her, and you being her friend didn't want to hurt her feelings either, but I can't be with her just so her feelings don't get hurt. I should have ended it sooner.**"**

**"**Brian, I don't know what to say.**" **

They were still near the front door. Lets go up stairs to my apartment so we can talk more. He followed her upstairs and went into his apartment then he made sure to lock it.

**"**I have serious feelings for you, I know it started out as a good friendship and we have been friends for a few months, but somewhere it has changed into something else. I know you told me earlier today you had the same feelings is that really true?**"**

** "**Yes it is true, but…**" **

**"**No buts**"** he brought her further into the apartment and really kissed her again,

**"**I can't believe how badly I want you.**"** Brian told her. **"**And I don't mean just sexually, I want everything.**"**

Laura stops him and says.**"** Brian this is going too fast for me. This might come out wrong and I am not trying to bad mouth Stephanie when I say this. But I don't well go from one guy to another, I know she does but she is who she is, I can't do a well one quick roll in the sack I am not like that.**"**

Then Brian let her know, "Just so you know, Stephanie and I had never slept together. I didn't feel that for her. I also think somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't because I wanted you. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to do, Wow I have never said that to anyone before. I will wait until you are ready I am not going anywhere.**" **

**"**Its not that I am not ready I just don't want this to be a one night stand, the feelings I have for you are so strong if that is what this ended up being I don't think I could handle it.**"** She looked away, **"**I would feel used I can't just hook up and then have it mean nothing.**" **

Brian gets up and turns all but the small kitchen light off and sits back down on the couch next to her. **"**I can tell you this, for me this would be more than just a hook up and not to make you feel bad but I think whatever has been there from the beginning when you moved downstairs is the reason why Bridget and I broke up. I think she sensed it too.**"**

He laid her back on the couch and moved over her and started to kiss her pressing himself on her she could feel him starting to get hard.

Brian told her, "If you want me to stop then stop me now because if we go any further it will be too hard to stop, I want you so badly it's almost starting to hurt.**" **

**"**I don't want you to stop, Uhm however this couch is really uncomfortable.**"**

With that he got up and proceeded to pick her up as if she weighed nothing at all and took her to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed he saw tears in her eyes. **"**Are you sure you want to do this?**"** he asked her, **"**I told you I will wait**" **

She then told him. **"**It's not that, it's just that I have wanted this for so long I…. **"**She didn't finish.

**"**Its ok**"** Brian said, **"**finish what you were going to say.**" **

**"**I don't want to scare you off by saying it.**"**

** "**Tell me" Briand said

Laura hesitated. **"**I….I love you Brian.**" **She was afraid at his reaction so she looked away.

He caresses her cheek and turned her face until she was looking at him, he kissed her deeply and said, **"**I think I love you too.**" **

She slid further back on the bed and he slowly undressed her and undressed himself, he put protection on. His hands and mouth were all over her he was on top as he claimed her body. She felt the pain as he possessed her he felt himself go through her maidenhead.

"Oh my God Laura why didn't you tell me that you had never..."

She claimed his mouth on hers stopping him in mid sentence then he continued to take her he brought her to her own release then continued to give way to his own release. He took her a few more times over the course of the night when finally their bodies gave way to exhaustion. He knew he never felt like this before they finally fell asleep in each other's arm.

He awoke to Laura snuggling in his arms with the sun streaming in his window. He saw his phone was off the hook and was happy because it was Sunday so he didn't need to be anywhere and he didn't want anyone or anything to bother them. Then reality hit him.

He thought to himself. **"**_We have to tell Stephanie, Its not going to be easy_," but then he looked at Laura and thought, "_I can never give this up so regardless of Stephanie's feelings for once in my life I am going to do what I want_.**"**

Laura stirred beside him; he kissed her forehead, **"**Good morning sleepy head**" **

It startled her that she was with Brian, She wanted to lay with him but then said, **"**I should go**"**

He held on to her. **"**Its Sunday remember .No work or class on Sundays.**" **

**"**But Stephanie…."

He cut her off kissed her and said **"**We will worry about her a little later, but we are going to tell her. I know we both feel little guilty, But I DO LOVE YOU. He paused, "I hope what I say next doesn't freak you out, but I have never looked at a woman before and had the thoughts I have been having.**"** he paused again**" **

What kind of thoughts?**" **She asked,

"Do you really want to know?**" **He asked**, **

**"**Yes Brian I want to know**." **

**" **I can't even believe I am going to say this. The things that have been going through my mind, I look at you and I can see my future. I look at you and can see you as the mother of my children; I have never ever looked at anyone and thought that.**" **

She looked at him and kissed him. **"**I do so love you Brian.**"**

** "**I am never giving you up**" **He told her**, **he grabbed protection from his night stand and they made love the rest of the morning. Around noon they finally got up and took a shower now she had to put on the clothes she had on yesterday.**"**Do you want to go out for breakfast?**"** He asked her.

**"**I think it is more like lunch she laughed as she replied. She looked out the door and saw that there was not only Stephanie's car outside but another car she didn't recognize. **"**Hey Brian, do you know who the black car belongs to?**" **

"Let me look, Hmm I don't recognize be a friend of Stephanie's" he told her

"Well I have to run downstairs anyway and get changed**." **

**"**Do you want me to go with you?**" **He asked her.

**"**No that's ok**"** She said. "Well if she is awake don't say anything yet about us."

He saw the hurt look on her face and quickly added, **"**That's why I wanted to go down with you we need to tell her together."

He grabbed and kissed her and said "Of course I want her to know I want everyone to know.**" **

**"**I guess you should come downstairs then no sense putting it off."

"OK let me get my keys. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and put them in his pocket went out and he locked the door behind him. They proceeded to go down stairs and she unlocked and opened the front door. The apartment was quiet

"Stay here let me run into my room and get changed I will be quick," As she passed Stephanie's room she was shocked to see her with another guy in her bed, "Well now I guess we won't feel so guilty about our relationship since Stephanie hooked up with some guy last night." She quickly changed and went back to the living room where Brian was quietly waiting for her

She whispered to him "You don't need to feel guilty about telling Stephanie, Because I sure don't"

She motioned to him to quietly follow her down the hall and had him look into Stephanie's bedroom His jaw dropped, Laura put her hand over his mouth for fear he would make noise and she quickly hurried him out. They walked outside.

**"**I kind of told you she was like that. I don't judge her it's who she is.**" **

**"**Wow and we were feeling guilty, I guess I don't know**." **Brian said with a lot of relief in his voice.

**"**So, what do you want to eat?" She asked him.**" **What else, Mexican.**" **he laughed **"**Ok Lets go.**" **She said With that said they headed out in Brian's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**What about Brian **

**Chapter 2**

**At the Restaurant**

"I can't believe how much we just ate.**" **Laura said leaning back holding her stomach.

Brian with a big grin on his face replied, **"**Well we had worked up quite am appetite**" **

Laura blushed, **"**I guess we did**"**

The table they were sitting at was wrap around booth. Brian slid around to sit right next to her, He held her hand and lifted it to his lips and he kissed it. Then he caressed her face and kissed her.

He said. **"**I can't remember ever being this happy.**"**

They were just really enjoying each other's company completely oblivious to everything else around them. Then all of a sudden they get interrupted.

**"**Well what do you know?**" **It was Dave speaking; he Deena and the kids had just come in for lunch and were seated at the booth next to Brian and Laura. **"**Hey Brian what's up?**"** Dave asked

**"**Hi Dave, Hi Deena.**" **Brian said

Deena gave Brian a puzzled look and said. **"**You two looked awfully cozy when we walked in. What's the deal with that?**" **

**"**Well if you must know and we haven't told Stephanie yet, Laura and I are a couple.**"**We finally realized we should be together, we love each other**."**

** "**Its funny we went to tell Stephanie this morning when we went downstairs, we actually were feeling guilty about last night and come to find out well she wasn't alone in her room.**" **Laura said.

Then Dave asked with a grin on his face **"**and just what were you two feeling guilty about?**"**

**"**Dave your kids are here.**"** Brian said **"**If you must know, we were Uhm together last night as a couple**." **

**"** You mean together together? Wow.**"** Dave said in amazement.

Deena got up and hugged Brian, **"**I am so happy for you**"** she said

"I told Laura that I think those feelings were there the first time I saw her, I just didn't do anything about it because I was determined to make it work with Bridget.**" **Brian said with a big grin "then when Bridget and I broke up I should have gone with my gut and went with Laura but I just stupidly listened to Adam and went with Stephanie like he's an expert on women. I am so happy that I woke up and realized it is Laura that I was always meant to be with.**"**

** "**I am beyond happy.**" **Laura said then she looked at Brian touched his face and kissed him ever so gently **"**I Love you.**"**

** "**Its funny we started out as just being friends and maybe that is the key Brian said "and it that is the case well Laura and I have been close friends for months now but it should have been more all this time and I have no intention of ever letting her go**" **Brian said "We just have to tell Stephanie and then everyone else.**"**

** "**So you two are really serious.**"** Deena asked **"**I can tell I have never seen you like this."

"Well the next thing we need to do is have a party at our house for the two of you to celebrate.**" **Dave adds.

**"**I love that idea.**"** Brian says, **"**What do you think sweetheart?**" **

**"**You really want to have a party for us wow thank you.**" **Laura said

**"**If you make Brian happy you are ok with us we have known him a long time and I don't think I have ever seen him this happy he is glowing like a pregnant woman.**" **Dave laughed as he said it "Hey wait is there something you're not telling us are you pregnant?"

Brian rolled up a napkin and threw it at Dave **"**Oh shut up**"** he laughed. **"**Maybe sometime in the future that sounds like a good idea…. I mean Laura not me?**"**

** "**Oh my God Brian in all the time I have known you, I have never heard you talk about having kids with anyone in particular you always said you loved our kids and would like your own maybe someday but you never had found the right women, you and Laura must be serious.**" **Deena said**. **

Just then Laura's cell went off it was Stephanie. She let it go to voicemail. **"**I wasn't ready to talk with her yet.**"** She told Brian "not here not over the phone.**" **

She went to the ladies room to listen to the message Stephanie left her it said** "**I think I made a huge mistake being with Brian, I hooked up with a fellow actor and I really like him but I don't want to hurt Brian he is such a nice guy maybe you could tell him for me thanks I really appreciate it bye**." **Voice mail ended

Laura shook her head and laughed and laughed so hard she cried. **"**I guess we are off the hook. I still can't believe Brian and I were ever feeling guilty.**" **

She went back to the booth, still giggling to herself, she let Brian listen to the voicemail he started to laugh too. **"**Wow, she is something else**"**

Brian said Dave and Deena were looking at them funny Laura let them listen to the Voice mail too.

**"**Well I guess you are off the hook in that area.**"** Dave laughed.

**"**Hey what are you doing tonight for dinner anyway Deena asked **"**I think we can get everyone together tonight?**" **

**"**Sounds great" Brian said "For now we have to go there is something we have to do. We will see you later maybe around 5pm.**" **Brian paid their bill and they headed out**.**

** "**So what is it we have to do?**" **Laura asked him

**"**You'll see**" **he told her**. **

He drove to the beach front board walk area. As they were driving she told him **"**You know there is something I never told you about myself its not bad but you should know, I don't talk about it a lot because I want to know if someone likes me for me and now who I am related to or what I have. I would appreciate it if after I tell you for now keep this information to yourself. Not even Stephanie knows everything. I know you have wondered how I pay for things when I don't have a job and just go to school, Well I come from a wealthy well know family I actually changed my last name to Anderson, it was my mother's maiden name because I hated always being in the spot light plus I wanted people to like me for me, not who I was or what I had, I just hesitate to say because it may change how you feel about me or make the relationship awkward**"**

He pulled over. **"**There is nothing you could tell me that would change anything I love you and always will. You don't have to tell me anymore yet. Let's just wait until we get to where we are going ok?**"**

He pulled her close and kissed her and then continued driving. Once they got there she noticed there were a lot of specialty shops there was one in particular he hoped would be opened on a Sunday. When they got close he saw that it was indeed opened.

**"**I know this may seem sudden Laura but I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you.**" **

She looked at him funny then saw the shop he was taking her to. It was a jewelry store there was a hitch in her breath as they walked in. **"**Brian I don't know what to say**" **

**"**Don't say anything yet I haven't asked you yet**" **Her eyes started to well up with tears** "**Brian I love you**"**

In the middle of the store he got down on one knee **"**You can pick whatever you want if you will do me the honor of saying yes. I have waited for you my whole life Laura, Will you marry me?**" **

She didn't even hesitate**. "**Yes Oh yes**" **she exclaimed with such joy in her voice it almost overwhelmed him.

He stood up embraced her and claimed her mouth with his, with such passion everyone in the store applauded. When they finished they both sort of blushed they were there for a while she picked out a simple solitaire one carat that he slipped on her finger.

**"**We really are engaged aren't we?**"**She said

**"**Yes we are but not for too long I hope. I don't want this to be a long engagement.**"**

"Neither do I**" **she said.

Then they walked on the beach for a while.

It was about 4:30 when he looked at his watch **"**I suppose we should head over to Dave and Deena's**" **

They walked back to his car and drove the 10 minutes it took to get to their friends house. There were quite a few cars there. Adam and Natasha, Ivy and Jimmy and some of his co workers from KC gaming and there were actually a few cars from some friends of Laura's from College that she was surprised to see. They walked up the path to the front door and Stephanie came out with the guy she had been with that night, she said "Deena called me to invite me to this party she also said that as of this afternoon when they say both of you that you two were a couple. I am so glad you are together I didn't want to hurt you Brian you are such a nice guy**"** she hugged her roommate "Thanks for taking care of this for me Laura I appreciate it." She whispered to her

Laura then thought to herself** "**_She thinks I am picking up the pieces of her one of her messes again she shook her head and laughed to herself_**_._ **

**"**Oh by the way**"** Stephanie said **"**this is my boyfriend Todd**"** Brian and Laura looked at each smiled at one another as they walked in the house holding hands. they were ready to make the big announcement.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**What about Brian**

**Chapter 3**

**At Dave and Deena's**

Brian and Laura walk into the house. **"**Wow I can't believe you pulled this party together so fast.**" **Laura exclaimed.

She then whispered to Deena**, "**Thank you so much for making me feel so accepted and welcomed you have no idea what this means to me.**" **

Deena gave her a hug, **"**No problem we can see how Brian feels about you and I don't know there is something about you I really like I have always liked, You are good for Brian and I think you and Brian are going to be together long term I just know it.**" **

Then Laura giggled. **"**What's so funny?**"** Deena asked her.

**"**Can you keep a secret for a little while just until Brian and I tell everyone together in a little while because if I don't tell someone I am going to burst!**" **Laura whispered.

She snuck Deena into the back utility room when no one was looking**. **

**"**Ok what is it?**" **Deena asked. Laura didn't say anything she just held up her hand and showed her the ring on her finger. "I know it is sudden but…**"**

Deena cut her off and just hugged her then said, **"**I am so happy for the two of you**."**

Brian looked around the room, he didn't see Laura.

**"**_I wonder where she went?_**" **he thought to himself.

Then he saw Laura and Deena emerge from the back room Deena and Laura arm and arm both with huge smiles on their faces. He knew Laura told Deena.

Then Deena walked up to Brian and whispered in his ear "Congratulations, I am so happy for you both. But you two better announce it soon; I don't know how long I can keep my mouth shut about this. It may just slip out**"**

Then she kissed him on the cheek. Just then they heard,

**"**Hey hey hey what's going on over here**"** Dave came over to interrupt and to tease them,

"Go find you own girl**" **

Laura walked up** "**He already did**"**

They all mingled for a little while then after a whole lot of prompting from Deena,

Brian grabbed Laura and had her at his side kissed her and said to her in a soft voice **"**Ok let's do this"

Then Brian said in a loud voice. **"**Can we get everyone's attention for a few minutes please?**" **

Everyone gathered around Brian and Laura. When everyone was around them and was quiet but before Brian could begin

Adam said **"**Ok what's going on spit it out**" **

**"**ok ok give me a minute.**"** Brian said **"**I know this is going to seem sudden, but Laura and I have had feelings for each other since the day we met when she moved in downstairs from me 4 or 5 months ago although it wasn't appropriate at the time we met to pursue a relationship.**" **

**"**Things have definitely changed**" **Laura said with a smile on her face**. "**And like Brian said I know this may seem kind of sudden but for us it isn't sudden at fact, we have been waiting our whole lives for each other.**" **

Without saying another word Brian took Laura's left hand and held it up to show everyone the engagement ring on her finger.

Nicole, Brian's sister came over and hugged both of them. **"**Oh my God your engaged little brother, I can't believe it finally happened for you.**" **

Everyone even Stephanie seemed to be happy for them, and congratulated them. Deena asked them, "So did you set a date yet or do you have any idea how long your engagement will be**"**

**"**Deena, we just got engaged a couple of hours ago,**"** Brian laughed, **"**But I will say this it won't be a long engagement.**"**

Nicole asked, **"**Do you have any idea what you want?**"**

** "**Well nothing formal, I do know that**." **Laura added then together without realizing that they were each going to say it Laura and Brian said **"**Maybe a beach wedding**." **

They looked at each other and laughed. Deena told Brian. **"**We are going to steal Laura away from you for a while.**"**

Deena and Nicole and some of the other women took Laura aside into the other room. Deena and Nicole were practically giddy. **"**Oh we have so many plans to make**"** Nicole said

**"**Oh wait do you have family that you want to include in this entire decision making?**"** Deena asked.

**"**Definitely not**"** Laura stated very firmly.

Actually the way Laura said it kind of shocked Deena.

**"**Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh**"** Laura said. **"**My family and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. I am the very geeky laid back prefer to hang out in jeans and a sweatshirt type. And my family would prefer me to be the debutant type, I use my mother's maiden name of Anderson because I don't want the spot light from all the stuff with my family. I grew up with it and as much as I love my family I hate the fact that they want me to live a certain way in some mold of what they want and it is not what I want. I will graduate in the spring and will be able to work as a Child psychologist which is not what my parent's idea of a career should be. I am lucky I already have a job offer when I graduate. Plus if I try to involve them in any of the wedding planning they will want this big formal affair, so not what I want. If I have my way I don't even want them to know until a few days before the wedding if you want to know the truth, I know they will love Brian that's not the issue, I just don't want a 10 million dollar wedding extravaganza.**"**

Nicole then said**, "**Now you are exaggerating aren't you?**" **

**"**No I am not**." **Laura said. **"**I legally changed my last name when I turned 18 to the Anderson. It was nice to have anonymity for a change. So once I changed the name it was such a relief. I was so tired of people wanting to be friends with me or date me or whatever because of who my grandparents are.**" **

**"**Does Brian know any of this?**" **Nicole asked **"**Well yes and no**"** Laura said **"**He knows what I told you but I never told him the actual name of my family and for now I would like it to remain anonymous. You will find out before the wedding of course.**" **

They all continued to talk amongst themselves about possible wedding plans but Laura began to get lost in thought _"I hate the thought of people knowing who I am again or better yet who I am related to. I like knowing people like or dislike me on my own merit not my family name_.**" **

She was deep in thought and it caused her to have had a frown on her face. Brian saw it from across the room, and came over to investigate. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed him come over and was startled when he pulled her over and kissed her.

When he released from the kiss he said **"**I thought I needed to come over and kiss that frown off your face.**" **

Then he directed his conversation to Nicole and Deena** "**and just what were you saying to my fiancée to make her have a frown on her face**," **He said sort of jokingly.

**"**No we were just talking about wedding plans and then I sort of started thinking about my family, you know we sort of talked about that earlier remember?**"** She said

"Ah, so that's what caused the sour expression on your face.**" **He kissed her again, **"**you going to be ok if I leave you by yourself?**"** he teased.

Dave came up behind him and said **"**You know if you keep kissing her like that you are going to get stuck together like that permanently.**" **Then grabbed Brian**, "**Come on lets you and me grab a beer**"**

** "**Ok I am coming Dave give me a break"

" Oh tomorrow afternoon we have to go and look at wedding dresses this will be so much fun" "Deena said. Although I want Brian to help me with a lot of things I don't think we will let him plan the menu." Laura said because you know the food he will pick"

Then the three of them said together "Mexican" and they all laughed.

"I think I have a better idea as far as where to have the ceremony" Laura said "Instead of the beach I wonder how Brian would feel about …"

Brian chimed in "You wonder how I would feel about what?"

"Oh a place instead of the beach for the ceremony and maybe reception, it's one of the prettiest places in the area I think"

"Where?" they all asked

"the Los Angeles County Arboretum &amp; Botanic Gardens or the other just as pretty a place Japanese Garden at The Huntington Library**" **

**"**Yeah I like the idea of those places honey we should look into them.**"** Brian said, "Think we can get a caterer to serve Mexican food"

Laura, Nic and Deena looked at Brian and looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

**"**What**"** Brian said

**"**Never mind**"** Nic said "it's just you are toooooo predictable.**"**

They continued with talking about all the plans and had just a really good time they stayed until around 9:30, then most everyone left. Laura and Brian said thanks again to Dave and Deena and left to go home.

**Back at the apartment**

They drove back to the apartment. Stephanie still hadn't gotten home yet. **"**Hey Bri we still haven't talked about living arraignments, I still technically live down stairs,"

**"**Hmmm your right**"** Brian said. **"**Well we can figure it out logistics tomorrow. For now pack a whole bunch if your stuff and bring it upstairs, I will come in and help.**" **

That took about 20 minutes then they were upstairs for the night. They put her stuff in the bedroom. **"**Are you really ok with me moving in Brian so soon?**" **

**"**You're kidding right? We are engaged to be married silly**" **he said.

And they both laughed. His expression changed to a very serious yet sexy expression. **"**I love you so much Laura and I want you**" **He pulled her into the bedroom **"**Do you know what you do to me?**"** He grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch he was rock hard.

"I want you too, I was thinking about being with you the whole ride home. You have no idea the dirty thoughts I had," She giggled

**"**Oh really" he said with excitement in his voice,

She grabbed his hand and had him slid it into her underwear she was ready for him. "Do you feel that Bri?"

They practically ripped each other's clothes off. He looked in his dresser drawer no protection,

"Uhm we have a problem I don't have any protection we must have used them all last night Laura"

"I don't care I want you Brian. I know I don't have any diseases and you told me you don't."

"But you could get pregnant Laura are you sure**."**

** "**We are getting married Brian so it's fine I want you.**"**

** "**I have never been with anyone ever without protection**" **he told her

**"**Good, I want you to truly feel me**" **Laura kissed him until he was breathless.

He lay her on the bed "I want to really feel you.**"**

With that he made love to her; "I can't believe how good you feel" He made love to her for hours, finally he said I am tired I can't anymore, they were in each other's arms like the night before.

"I love you Bri" she kissed him "I love you too," he said and they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**What about Brian**

**Chapter 4**

**Monday **

Laura was up very early and put coffee on, she wanted to wait until Brian woke up to take a shower, so she sat at the kitchen table to study. She had a BIG exam this week. Brian rolled over he was alone in bed he sat up and smelled coffee oh she must be in the kitchen, He went to the bathroom then got rid of his YUK mouth with mouth wash. Put on his sweats, and then he looked at the clock.

He thought to himself "_why is she up this early it was only 6am_"

He walked into the kitchen kissed her

"Good morning honey" she said. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Well I rolled over an you weren't there and I smelled the coffee, so by the time I realized what time it was I was already up so I just stayed up."

"Yeah I had to get up and get some study time in I have a big exam coming up at the end of the week. I didn't want to wake you we were up kind of late last night and I knew you didn't have to be up for another hour or so. I am also used to getting up early because my parents and grandparents kind of drilled it into me about getting up early not wasting the day, that sort of thing, so my body doesn't tend to sleep past 7 am."

"Do you feel like coming back to bed?" He smiled at her with a devilish grin.

"I am not tired" she said matter of factly

"Good neither am I" He said,

they went back into the room and continued where they left off last night before they fell asleep, by about 7:15 Brian knew he had to get up and get ready for work, but she had to push him out of bed.

"Ok ok I am getting up, how bout you take a shower with me?" He asked,

"I like that idea" she said

They were already undressed so he turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. They took a looooong sloooow shower.

"You know I really don't want to go to work I would rather stay with you," he told her,

"Yes but I won't be here I have class remember I will be there until at least 3ish"

"Oh I forgot ok let's get ready to get out of here then." He said reluctantly,

They got out of the shower and got dressed she went to see if there was anything to make for breakfast.

"Hey don't you ever eat home? I see you don't have a lot of food in the house especially the refrigerator and I like to cook, how about I go grocery shopping after I get out of class, and I feel like steak tonight. What do you think?" she asked

"Yeah that sounds good, hey if you buy cereal don't buy that healthy stuff I like the kid cereal," He laughed

"You know you are going to be eating a lot more at home now that I am with you Bri, because I can really cook."

"That's good because I can burn water." he said

"Well I will just have to teach you and to give you an incentive to want to learn…" She thought a minute, "Well maybe your 1st lesson I will just wear an apron and nothing else" She giggled

"Oh I will be a good boy teacher should I bring you an apple?"

He was almost ready to leave, and then her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID. "I don't really want to answer that now I will let it go to voice mail and call back later." She said with a frown on her face.

He saw the look on her face "What's wrong honey, who is it?" Brian asked, "Oh it's just my parent's number, I am so not in the mood this early in the morning. I mean really if your phone was ringing right now and you saw it was your dad would you answer it."

"Yeah I see your point well I really have to go" He kissed her good bye "I love you honey. I will see you around 5pm depending on traffic."

She watched him out the window get in the car and drive off. She really didn't have a horrible relationship with her parents it's just that they wanted her to be something that she wasn't, She listened to the voice mail it was her mother She had a function she wanted her to go to some society thing plus she wondered why she hadn't heard from her in a while and wanted to touch base. She dialed her mother back.

It rang and her mother answered it. "Hello Laura I am glad you called me right back. I haven't seen you in a while I wanted to get together with you plus I haven't seen your new place, your living with that actress right?"

"Well actually I am going to be moving out of the down stairs apartment to the upstairs apartment with my…." She hesitated she almost called him fiancée. Boyfriend Brian." She told her.

"Oh well when did this happen, seems kind of sudden don't you think?"

Laura heard the judgmental tone in her mother's voice "Well I have known him since we moved in downstairs but we just recently decided to live together."

"And what does this young man do for a living, he does work doesn't he?"

"Yes mom he actually just left for work I was saying goodbye to him when you called. He works for a company called KC Gaming he is the VP of marketing and development."

"Oh well sounds like an impressive title, well that's good anyway so what do you say about us getting together this week?"

"Mom you know I have school, I actually have to go soon I have class in 45 minutes"

"Well then promise me you will call me tonight."

"Ok I will call you after dinner. I have to go now bye." She hung up the phone

Brian stopped for coffee before he went to work and he was in such a good mood he bought one for Dave too. He got there at 8:45 and before he went into his office he stopped by Dave's cubicle.

**"**Good morning Dave**"** Brian said in a much too happy voice "Here have a coffee"

"Oh thanks Bri, you are much too happy for a Monday morning pal and way too wide awake and I bet you didn't get much sleep last night either."

Brian just laughed at him. "You would be right as far as the sleep goes, you know Dave I can't even begin to tell you how happy Laura makes me" He said with the biggest smile on his face. "Ok enough of this talk, we have work to do when you are done with that email to Natasha, come in to my office so we can go over that new game Life Sux , Just give me about 5 minutes"

Dave went into the Brian's office about 5 minutes later and they worked on the new game all morning.

Laura went to class, she had a very busy morning, and she found it hard to concentrate though. She kept going back to the conversation with her mother that morning, and she was dreading calling her tonight. "I wish I had a normal family like everyone else" she said out loud but didn't think anyone heard her but they did.

One of her classmates and a study partner Gail over heard her, "Now think about it Laura if everyone else had a NORMAL FAMILY would there really be a need for mental health providers, think about it we are taking psychology classes. If everyone had a normal family we would have no hope in getting a job when we got out of here," then they both laughed

"I guess you are right Gail." Laura replied

Around 11 am she was out of class and didn't have another one for an hour and a half, she took out her cell phone and called Brian at work,

It rang only one he answered "Brian Davis here"

"Hey honey it's me have any plans for lunch or are you too busy?"

"Laura I am never too busy for you." he told her, Well I have an hour and a half until my next class if you want to meet somewhere?"

"Do you feel like coming my way?" Brian asked. "There is a great sub shop across the street."

"Sure Bri, I will meet you outside your building in 10 minutes."

"Ok see you in a few." He hung up and saved the work he had on the computer and then headed downstairs he passed Dave and told him he was heading out for lunch and was meeting Laura.

"Well Brian just make sure you remember to come back" he said jokingly

"Very funny Dave, I will be back in an hour or so if anyone is looking for me." Brian said.

He took the elevator met Laura outside at her car as she pulled in about 10 minutes later. He opened the door for her,

"Hi honey you got here quick." He said

"Yeah I was lucky no traffic."

They walked across the street to get lunch. Luckily it was still early enough that the lunch time crowd hadn't fully packed the place yet. They got their lunch and sat at a table in the corner away from everyone so they could have a little bit of chatted in general about their day so far then

Brian asked, "Did you ever call your parent's number back." After he saw the expression on her face change from happy to a frown he realized maybe he shouldn't have asked her. "OH not a good question huh sorry I asked honey"

"It's ok Brian, yes I called my mom back, it isn't always a pleasure to talk with her. She can be well condescending, to say the least. I was in a rush this morning or so I told her so she made me promise to call her back tonight. I am not looking forward to that call."

"I am sorry honey," he then kissed her trying to get her to smile again. Then he thought to himself "_I know what will work_, Hey honey, are you still going to give me a cooking lesson tonight when you cook dinner? You remember, the one in which you were only going to wear an apron and nothing else."

That put a smile on her face. "Yes I will but you have to let me cook, because I have a feeling you won't want to let me get any cooking done."

"Hey it was your idea." He laughed.

They finished their lunch. They made a list of what she was going to get when she was going food shopping, he handed her $100 she didn't want to take it but he convinced too anyway and then he went back to work and she went back to school. She was done with class by 3:30 and then needed to go food shopping. She got everything on the list plus a bunch of staples that she would need like cooking spices and butter and a whole lot of other stuff not on the list, because Brian had nothing in the kitchen, then again men don't usually shop for that stuff. She also got a fancy little apron, for her and a manly one for him that she would make him wear too. She couldn't believe how much she spent for just two people; she spent way more than he gave her. Luckily she had her own money.

She looked at the time and said to herself, "wow it was already 4:45 I had better get a move on it,"

She put everything in the car. She had so much stuff; it didn't all fit in the trunk she had to put some in the back seat well except for the bag that contained the two aprons that went on the front seat. Then she got in the car and headed back to the apartment. When she got there Brian had already gotten home. He saw her pull in and went out to meet her and help her bring the food in.

He saw what was in the backseat "Wow that's a lot of groceries"

Then she opened the trunk, He looked at all that and said as he laughed, "What did you do buy everything in the store? There is certainly more here than what was on the list." Then he noticed the little bag she had. "What's in the bag?" He asked.

She pulled out both aprons "One for you and one for me," she told him. "And tonight when we make dinner that's all we are allowed to wear"

Brian then said in a sexy voice, "Then I don't know how much we will get done, we may never eat."

Then he pulled her close and kissed her. They brought all the stuff in the apartment, It took them forever to put everything away,

"I will rearrange this tomorrow it's just put away for now" she said.

They only kept out what they were going to eat tonight. "So now we have to change into these," as she held up the aprons. "I will go lock the door. We wouldn't want any surprise visitors wearing only these," she laughed.

She went in the bathroom and he stayed in the bedroom. And when they were done they only had the cute _little_ aprons on and nothing else. She came out to him standing right there waiting for her,

"Are you sure you want to eat?" he asked "You will need food for energy Bri, otherwise you won't last, if you know what I mean" she teased. "So are you ready for cooking lesson number one?"

He nodded his yes with that devilish grin on his face again, and they walked into the kitchen. She followed behind him and she couldn't resist grabbing that tight butt of his.

"You like my butt, huh?" he asked. "You can touch it some more"

And she did but as she did he grabbed her hands and made her touch his front, "You can touch this too"

she touched him enough that he closed his eyes and let out a small moan of pleasure. She knew that he wanted more and she wanted to tease him but she made him wait, she took her hands off and said "Ok let's make dinner, I am hungry"

"He turned around and grabbed her and kissed her and said "I am hungry for something else"

she wiggled out of his grasp. She handed him the potato peeler and said. "You can peel potatoes right?

"Yes Miss Smartie pants I can do that." he said sarcastically

When he was done with the 4 large potatoes she gave him, he said "now what?"

she told him, "cut them in half fill the pan with water stick them in the pan to cook oh and you will need to put the burner on by the way,"

"Oh very funny Ya think" he said

then she told him "when it boils turn it down to medium I assume you know to put together a salad,"

"I guess I never had to before." "Well here break up the lettuce and put it in the salad strainer/spinner and rinse it out"

"Where did that thing come from" pointing to the salad spinner thing

"I bought it today along with everything else that this kitchen needed at least until I come across something I need and don't have, besides I still have a lot of stuff that's mine downstairs that I have to bring up"

she put out the rest of the vegetables she had him cut them up when it was done she had him put them together and she covered the bowl and out it in the refrigerator, While she had him doing everything she put a bottle of red wine in the ice bucket then she had made a marinade cut up the steak into strips put it in a large sealable zip loc bag and put it in the refrigerator to She told him she wanted the steak to marinate some more.

"Marinate when did you do that and what did you marinate it in, Usually if I were to cook steak would just throw it on the broiler as is" He said.

"I cut it up while you were busy doing other things and I had thrown together a simple marinade "

"But what is it" he asked

"honey Italian marinade. It's easy to throw together. Mix the following ingredients well, and then pour the marinade over the raw steak: 1 1/2 cups steak sauce, 1 tablespoon soy sauce, 1/3 cup Italian-style salad dressing, 1/3 cup honey, 1/2 teaspoon garlic powder that's it simple."

"If you say so" he said

"Hey watch the potatoes so they don't boil over the pan, they are at a point that you want to turn it to medium for 20 minutes then turn it down to simmer after that, and now we wait for about 15 minutes then we can broil the steak I like mine medium what about you?"

"Medium works for me" he said

"then we broil it for about 8-10 minutes"

" so you said we wait for 15 minutes, what do you want to do while we wait?" he asked

"Well I am going to preheat the broiler but, we can't really leave the kitchen area Brian so I don't know what did you have in mind?"

He grabbed her and put his hand between her thighs and used his fingers to work his magic on her. A small moan escaped her mouth. "Oh Brian" was all she said,

"That was so good Bri, after we eat I will return the favor"

"I like that idea" he said, "Ok back to work" she said

"Slave driver" he replied and laughed

"Ok let's put the steaks on the broiler and set the timer for 5 minutes then we check them after that"

"I don't think I have ever had his much fun cooking before." he said "I vote we always cook with just the aprons on"

"Nah" she said

"Why" he asked

"I think next time we can skip the aprons they get in the way" she giggled

"You know we don't need to wear these aprons when we eat, and I think instead of setting the table we should bring the food in the bedroom. What do you think Bri?"

"Good idea you don't have to ask me twice" he said

Timer went off and she flipped over steak put it on for 3 more minutes Ok "Potatoes are done"

"How can you tell" He asked

"see how mushy they are when you poke them. Ok drain the water out then you add either milk or cream but only add a little at a time you don't want it watery and butter and mash them up ok"

he did as she instructed, she brought the wine and glasses and condiments in the bedroom then she got the bed tray she bought today out and put silverware napkins, bowls and the plates on it,

He saw what she had. "Did you buy that too?" He laughed.

Timer went off again steak was done she took it out "You did a good job with the potatoes see I told you nothing to it."

She put the salad in the bowls and all the food on the plates He carried the tray to the bedroom he had his back to her as he was putting the tray on the bed she slipped the apron off and let it fall to the floor and she took her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall loosely around her face"

He turned back to her and saw what she had done. "God you're so beautiful" he said

he took his apron off too, poured them each a glass of wine and they ate, on the bed, "Wow this is so good, I would have never had anything turn out this good on my own,"

They finished their food and he put everything on the tray and put it on the floor, "We can clean up later" He said

"Yes we can." She said. "Hey didn't I tell you earlier I would uhm return the favor?"

"Yes you did,"

"So tell me Bri what do you want?" she asked,

"I think you know" he said,

"I want you to lay back and enjoy me taking care of you this time," she grabbed his hand and put his fingers in her mouth I can do this as she had his fingers in her mouth somewhere else."

And she looked down. And then she did just that. She took her time Then she went back up to his face his eyes were still closed and kissed him,

he said "That felt so good"

"I am glad you liked it, and I am glad you ate all that food because you are going to need the energy for stamina tonight honey." She told him

she let him rest for just a little bit then she started to kiss his neck, "You better not be falling asleep" She told him

"I am not" and he maneuvered so he was on top of her "I am pretty quick or I can be VERY SLOW"

they were intimate the for the next few hours.

"I don't think I am every going to get tired of this he said. "I love you so much my sweet Laura."

Being with him made her completely forget that she had promised to call her mother after dinner, and her cell phone was on vibrate so she didn't hear it when he mother tried to call her that night. so she completely forgot about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**What about Brian **

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning**

She awoke up first she immediately remembered she was suppose to call her mother " Oh god" she thought to herself "I am never going to hear the end of it because I forgot to call her"

She picked up her cell and saw that her mother had tried to call her numerous times She threw some clothes on and put coffee on and thought to herself "_Well its too early to call or is it Well it is 630. What the hell I might as well get this over with_"

She called her mother, and the she answered on the second ring

" Hello Laura"

" Hi mom I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I have been up for a while," Sorry I didn't call you last night I got busy with things and then I lay down for a second and I fell asleep."

" Well you are calling me now that's the main thing" her mother replied "I would like to meet that young man of yours, I am not sure I really want to go up Venice Beach, how about you bring him here?"

" Mom I am not really comfortable with that, Besides he doesn't know anything remember I have you maiden name He doesn't know my Who my grandparents are of that they are worth 6.3 Billion dollars. But what I do know is that Brian loves me for me not my money besides you know I am no debutant no matter how much you and daddy want me to be."

"OK have it you way darling I guess I can come to Venice Beach on Saturday for lunch. Where is the _APARTMENT _located?"

She gave her the address. I will pick the two of you up and we can find a nice restaurant. CASUAL but not too CASUAL "

"Ok Mom I will tell Brian" with than she hung up. and said out loud to herself "Boy I am so NOT looking forward to Saturday after having lunch with her Brian may very well run away as fast as he can he may move to another country to get away,"

She hadn't heard him come up behind her. "Why am I going to run away and possibly move to another country?" he asked as he grabbed a coffee

She turned to him "I just got off the phone with my mother"

"You called her this early?" he said

"I knew she would be up and I was so preoccupied last night I didn't call her back. So I figured I would get it over with. I hope you don't have plans Saturday because we are having lunch with her, she will come her pick us up and we will go out somewhere. She originally wanted me to take you to their home but I uh declined."

"Why, we could have gone there I would have been fine with it."

"No I am not ready for that yet, And promise me you will not say a word about our engagement yet"

Brian had a hurt expression on his face. "Oh sweetie its nothing to do with you its just If she knows this early on she will take control of the wedding and just make it something we don't want. I told this to Nicole and at first she thought I was kidding. I am going to say it to you, unless you want some 10 million dollar wedding with all the media hype to go with it We don't want my family knowing just yet ok"

" Now your being funny" Brian said.

"I am dead serious, remember, I changed my last name for anonymity"

"Ok Laura I will keep everything to myself on one condition I want to understand who is your family why won't you tell me, It won't change anything between us, it will just make me understand you better."

"Ok I will tell you who my grandparents are but you can not tell anyone else at least for now Swear it"

" OK I swear it" She paced back and forth "my grand parents are...Eli and Edythe Broadstreet. "

He looked at her kind of funny I know the names sound familiar but I can't place them she went to the computer and pulled up there information on Wikipedia it listed everything about then he was a world famous philanthropist whose estimate worth was over 6 billion dollars he sat there shell shocked,

"Now you see why I don't tell everyone "

"Yeah I get it now holy crap oh wow how is your mom , your family going to judge me I suddenly feel quite inadequate"

She went over to him held him then backed up and took his face in her hands. "I love you don't you dare feel that way, you are everything to me."

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventful She came home Friday afternoon with new outfit for herself and Brian to wear for the lunch with her mother, Brian was already home and he surprised her by trying to make dinner. She smelled the aroma of what else Mexican food. He saw her come in.

" I got out of work early and thought I would surprise you with dinner. Looks like you went shopping."

"Yeah I figured we would need new clothes for tomorrow." she replied

"You figured WE would need new clothes. Your dressing me to meet you mother." He questioned

"Well I know you were worried about meeting her. Oh by the way my father is joining us too he phoned me to tell me this afternoon."

"Oh swell" Brian replied

"Oh Brian you have to meet them sometime. I have to warn you they can be a bit well...condescending they don't mean anything by it. its just the lifestyle they lead" she told him.

He put down the spoon he was using and went to the living room

"Ok show me what you bought" he said

"Don't worry I didn't buy you anything to make you feel like a stuffed shirt, its just that my parents especially my mom really notices designer clothes.

"Hey this is nice he said as he pulled out the clothes she got him. "Hey this is Perry Ellis" then he looked at the price tag, His mouth hit the floor "My whole wardrobe doesn't cost this much" he exclaimed

"Well we are going to work on that, I have to work on mine too. My mother wouldn't be too happy with what I have in my closet, well our closet these days either. I don't want you to worry I am still the same person. I am still the T shirt and sweats sort of person. We just have to step it up a bit around my family If I hadn't told you about my family you wouldn't be acting this way just think of it this way now you just happen to have a bit more information on me and where I came from that's all. We may have to dress up a little more, at least when we are around my family but I don't want you to try to change yourself to please them and make yourself something you are not I love you the way you are." then she laughed and said "If you suddenly became a snob or just plain full of yourself, I would have to kick you to the curb."

He then just laughed and pulled her to himself and kissed her hard. He then let her go and walked back to the kitchen.

"Let me finish the food. I bet that power shopping made you hungry"

"Yeah I am kind of hungry" She went in to help him in the kitchen. They sat to eat Laura noticed Brian was just picking at his food.

"Your not eating Brian, what's wrong?" she asked.

He sat back and pushed his plate away, "My stomach is in knots. I am worried about tomorrow"

She got up and knelt beside him kissed him and then held has face. "You have nothing to worry about how can they not love you"

Her encouraging words didn't make him feel any better. After they were done and the kitchen was cleaned up she sat at the table and pulled out her lap top to work on her term paper. He headed for the bedroom and "I am just going to lay down for a while. He stripped down to his underwear. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Saturday Morning**

He awoke to see the sunlight streaming through the window. Laura at some point had come to bed and she was laying with her head on his chest. He went to move to get up she snuggled closer.

He whispered, "You are not going to make this easy for me are you." He gently woke her"

"Hmmm " she smiled at him "Good morning" she said

"I hate to make you move but I have to get up Laura"

She frowned but moved to let him up. He went to go to the bathroom then hopped in the shower, he had just gotten under the water when she hopped in with him. "I hope you don't mind if I join you"

she grabbed a face cloth and lathered it up and started to wash his body

He kissed her and said "no I don't mind at all. They sensually washed each other then he turned her so her back side face him then claimed her from behind, When they were done the were both wrapped up in towels they sat next to each other on the bed he looked at the clock. He hadn't realized it was so late it was 10:30.

He tensed up "What time will they be here do you see the time"

"Don't worry Brian we have time not until at least 11:30 but probably closer to 12noon"

he sat at his lap top half dressed and did some work follow up for a new Game he and Dave were developing. Laura came out in her new outfit perfectly coiffed. She always was beautiful but she looked different somehow her hair was pulled up in a chignon at the nape of her neck

"Wow don't you look amazing" he said "Thanks, not it is your turn come on you have to get ready 10 minutes later he came in usually he went with the unshaven scruffy look but today he was clean shaven and had his hair gelled so his newly shortened hair wouldn't be unruly. He had on his new clothes she had for him they were a perfect fit.

"Well do you think I will pass inspection?" he said trying to manage a smile on his face.

Brian was standing in front of the window. Promptly at noon a black Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of the apartment, Brian's stomach sank "Uh Laura they are here."

"Well they drove themselves today no limo today this is a surprise"

She said as she went to the door to open it for them as they walked up the stairs In walked her parents late 50's early 60's they looked like they walked out of a fortune 500 magazine. She kissed her mom and dad on the cheek. Then went to introduce Brian before she was able to her mother noticed her left hand Laura had meant to take off her engagement ring but had forgotten to do Her mother grabbed her Laura's hand

"I guess congratulations are in order her mother said stoically.

Laura thought to herself " _So much for keeping this a secret from my family how could I have been so Stupid_" then she said out loud "Well Uhm yes Well Mom , Dad this is Brian" Brian these are my parents John and Claire"

Brian held out his hand ready to shake her dad's hand. Instead her father gave him a hug and said "congratulations welcome to the family son." Brian was taken aback " Uhm Thanks" was his only reply.

Her mother wasn't as forthcoming but she did manage to let him kiss her on the cheek. "Well, shall we go to lunch We thought since we already belong to Riviera country club in LA its only 20 minutes from here we could go there."

Then Brian shocked them "Yes I really like that place I am a member of the same country club all the VPs at KC Gaming are I really enjoy the Golf course. I play there quite a bit with a my best friend. His name is Adam Hillman he just made partner at Collaborative Law" Perhaps you have heard of it."

"Oh yes that is a very prestigious firm. Well my boy in just this little bit of time in which we have spoke you have so far impressed the Hell out of me, I think you will be very good for my daughter, isn't that right Claire." John said

Laura's mother nodded her head in agreement she never openly disagreed with her husband , and even though so far she liked Brian she still was going to wait to give her unwavering approval until she got to know him better.

They all got in the car and headed to the country club there was a little bit of traffic so it took them about a half hour to get there. Laura and Brian sat in the back,

He whispered to her, "so much for keeping our engagement a secret"

then she whispered back, "I forgot to take the ring off, I just hope there won't be a big battle with my mom in regards to the wedding plans, but I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

They pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant which was right next to the golf course entrance. Adam and Jimmy were there to play golf, they only saw Brian at first

"Hey Brian I thought you were to busy to play golf" Adam said

"Do I look like I am dressed for golf Adam"

As he was speaking Laura and her parents came into view.

"Oh Hi Laura" Adam said

Then before Brian had a chance to introduce then His soon to be father in law held out his hand "You must be Adam Hillman that lawyer friend of Brian's and this is my associate James Miller he is a partner at the law firm too"

Jimmy held out his hand You can call me Jimmy"

"I am John Broadstreet and this is my wife Claire we are Laura's parents We are just heading in for lunch, I am sure we will see you soon since as Brian said, you are his best friend so I am sure you will be in on any plans for there Wedding or at least the bachelor party" he said softly as he nudged him and laughed.

Claire didn't catch her husband's comment but Laura did as she felt the blush creep up her face. She gave her dad a scowl. The four of them went inside and were seated right away. They were asked if they wanted a drink her father scotch and soda as always her mom just a glass of chardonnay.

Brian and Laura Just had water, he wanted a beer but he knew he needed to keep his wits about him while dealing with her parents. Laura filled her in on her schooling her mother thought of it as a trivial little hobby

"I already have a job lined up for after graduation" she told them.

"Well it will be only temporary until you get married from what Brian is telling us doing rather well, you won't have to work, Now tell me where do you plan to live after you are married you can't live in _THAT_ tiny place in _Venice Beach_ no less"

"Mom Pleeeaase first of all Yes I still plan to work and second Brian and I only JUST got engaged we haven't thought that far ahead yet we are fine right where we are" She said as she blew out an exasperated breath

"Fine Laura is there a topic we can talk about that you won't get upset with how about the wedding " Claire asked, " Do you plan to make a formal announcement in the proper way in the society pages? "

"Oh mom if you mean do we plan to make a simple announcement in the newspaper once we set a wedding date, Which by the way will be soon because we are not planning on anything big just close family and friends. We had thought of a beach wedding but... "

"Oh no not that kind of wedding that is so tacky Laura" Claire cut her off,

"Can I continue mom"

Brian and John sat there in silence watching the two of them go at it.

Then John said to Brian "How about you and I go over to the bar and chat while these too duke it out. Will you two excuse us?"

Claire waved them off Brian got up and went over to Laura, "are you going to be ok if I go off with your dad?"

She kissed him on the cheek "Sure go ahead, you are safer with my dad anyway"

They went over to the bar. Brian forgot himself and said "After listening to that I could sure use a beer, Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud"

"Son you took the words out of my mouth, Corona ok for you," Brian nodded yes,

John said to the Bartender "2 Corona's with a lime each please." Are they always like that Brian asked"

"Yes pretty much, I will tell you that Claire and I are a lot different in the way we raised our children, I always wanted them to go their own way, And when you meet my parents, they are just like me, I am assuming she told you who they are?"

"Yes but actually she only told me last night I had no idea before. Not that it changes anything well only the fact that honesty because of the way she went on about it she had me scared to death."

John just laughed at him. "

"Sorry my daughter did that but my daughter is right about her mother , but she will come around."

They walked back over to the table Claire and Laura had come to a truce. They agreed to disagree her mother didn't like the fact that Laura wouldn't let her basically take over the Wedding plans and told her that she and Brian's friends were handling things.

Her mother told her she would discuss it with her later. She only relented because Laura had agreed to let her help pick out the dress. So the tabled any other had a nice rest of the afternoon. Laura's parent's brought them back to the apartment around 4,

They all got out of the car and John kissed his daughter and gave Brian a slap on the back and a firm hand shake, "So glad you are going to be part of the Family Brian, You take care of my little girl,"

Claire by this time decided she liked Brian and had warmed up to him, after kissing Laura gave she then gave Brian a kiss on the cheek as well. They said their goodbyes and told then they would talk with them sometime next week. Then they got in the car and drove off,

" I am glad that's over with" Laura said

"Why, they weren't so bad I actually really like your dad we are going to set up a time to play golf,"

"Well I am glad you and Dad hit it off, he really wasn't the one I was worried about it was my mother," Laura said

"after she got to know me a bit she seemed to like me I think anyway"

"Yeah she did Bri, Its just well it is like I told you before she wants to make our wedding a big society HUGE wedding I am their only daughter. But I am not having a huge 10 million dollar wedding with 500 people most of which we wouldn't know. I put my foot down with her, I don't know how much she will listen though."

There were several messages on the answering machine when they went in. Most were from either Nicole or Deena. They wanted to get together with Laura to go over some wedding stuff more importantly the DRESS. Laura picked up the phone to call Nicole, first Nicole answered after a couple of rings

"Hey Nicole I got your message,"

" Oh great and to let you know Deena is with me she called you too "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh we were at Riviera country club for lunch" "WOW FANCY HUH" Nicole said,

"Yeah a bit well too fancy for my taste anyway."

" So why did Brian take you there I mean I know he plays golf there but the county club part that's not his style?" Nicole asked

"Well we had lunch with my parents it was their idea" replied Laura

"Holy crap, Brian met your parents. I thought you wanted to hold off on that, You were pretty adamant about it, wait do they know you are engaged?"

"Well yes I was going to take off my engagement ring but I forgot and my mother spotted it, and now she wants to take over the whole wedding, I only agreed to let her help pick out a dress, I put my foot down or tried to at least about anything else."

"Well Deena and I want to get together tomorrow to go over some ideas we had. Dave is watching his 3 kids and he agreed to sort of watch Bella too if Brian went to their house to help with all 4 of the kids."

"I don't think he would mind but I don't want to volunteer him without asking can you hold on a sec while I get him so you can talk to him?" Laura asked "Hey Bri what are you or we doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing is planned why what did you have in mind?"

"Nicole wants to talk to you she has a favor to ask you."

Brian took the phone, "Hey Nic what's up?"

"Well Deena and I want to get together with Laura to go over wedding stuff."

"Ok so what's the favor?" he asked

"Can you go to Dave and Deena's to help watch the 4 kids, theirs 3 plus Bella while we have some girl time to plan some wedding stuff?" Nicole asked hopefully

"Sure no problem." He replied "Do you want to talk to Laura again?"

"Yeah please" Laura got on the phone and they made their plans for Sunday.


End file.
